Kandy reunited after rehab
by viper209n
Summary: basically like they were in season one just now after rehab
1. Oh what a night

This is my first fan fiction. Please review. Hope you like it.

Sandy and Kirsten are my favorite couple ever. Gosh! They rock! Anyways…. Enjoy.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandy had her in his arms, where she belonged. He had missed her tragically over the summer. That night they started making up for lost time. She had finally been ready again. He was definitely ready… when she was of course. She came first to him always. First on his list. He wouldn't have it any other way. There she was in his arms her unclothed body being warmed by his unclothed body, how they both wanted it to be. In his sleep he had made sure that she was always comfortable and warm. They were both amazed that even in their sleep, subconsciously, they knew what the other wanted and needed. Well most of the time. Kirsten opens her eyes and makes her way to grab her robe. Sandy opens his eyes and silently and lovingly watches her. Kirsten puts on her robe. Then she turns and looks at Sandy. They look into each others eyes and smile at each other.

"I'll make you some breakfast." Kirsten said quietly.  
"Right behind you."

Kirsten makes a loaded bagel and a cup of coffee for herself and Sandy. She is standing beside the counter skimming the newspaper. Sandy, in some board shorts and a tee, walks in. Kirsten looks up from the paper and smiles at him. Kirsten, still smiling at Sandy, nudges his breakfast to him. He walks past the breakfast up to her and moves her hair and kisses her on her neck. Kirsten smiles peacefully as she closes her eyes.

"Thanks honey." Sandy said still kissing her neck.  
"It was no problem. Just turned on the coffee maker and shmeered a bagel."  
" That's not all I was talking about."  
" Well in that case, thanks to you too."

Kirsten turns and throws her arms around Sandy's neck. She softly kisses his lips.

"I missed you so much this summer." Sandy said as he kissed her back, equally softly.  
"We have a lot to catch up on." Kirsten said as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
"Well you know about the whole Trey being shot fiasco. That was pretty much the concentration of the summer."  
Kirsten picked her head up and looked at Sandy. "That's not exactly what I was talking about." She said softly and began to get closer to his lips.  
"Oh it isn't, is it?"

Kirsten smiled and leaned into Sandy. They begin to kiss softly but passionately as well against the kitchen island. Sandy has his hands around her body protecting her from the hard counter top.

He begins to speak between the kisses. "Maybe--  
kiss  
'I could--  
kiss  
'get off work---  
kiss  
'at two.  
Kirsten doesn't stop kissing Sandy but manages to nod her head and muffles an "Uh-huh".  
Sandy finally breaks them apart. "I hate to say this but I have to get ready for work. Thanks for breakfast."

He kisses the top of her head. Then he eats a part of his bagel and drinks a sip of his coffee. He was hungry and loved breakfast but it was worth it to miss it today. He leaves just as boys enter.

Ryan and Seth start talking about Marissa going to a new school. Kirsten starts to stare into space.  
"You okay Mom?"  
"Yeah! I was just thinking about last night."  
"Is something wrong?"  
"Oh no! Never been better! I'm gonna go get dressed."

Ryan and Seth continue talking about Marissa's situation.


	2. Baby, I'm amazed by you

This one's kinda long. Review por favor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandy is in the bathroom. He's in his suit and putting cologne on. Kirsten is lying on the bed asleep w/ a red shadow around her. Sandy sits next to her on the bed, turning the shadow darker.

"Good morning, beautiful!" Sandy says in a low voice. He presses a button on the remote which sends the music of Solomon Burke throughout the room. He leans forward and kisses her on the forhead.

Kirsten opens her eyes and seeing Sandy sitting next to her w/ a light around him from the sun coming in the window. Her face lights up as she looks around the room. Their room is filled w/ vases of red roses.

"Oh, Sandy!"  
"Happy anniversary, honey!" Sandy leaves a small kiss on her lips. "Let's try this again. I got you black coffee, bacon, those little waffles you like so much, whipped butter, fruit, and OJ. I call it "The Whaler." (referring to "The Showdown" when she had passed out the night before and then snapped at him the morning when he confronted her.)  
"It looks wonderful. Thank you." kisses his lips gently "Happy anniversary."  
"Tonight we're having the banquet for our 21st anniversary. So I want you to take the Blue Card and buy yourself a new dress, new shoes, jewelry, the works. I'm going to put on my best suit and we'll have such a great time. Don't forget… make sure you can dance in the dress you buy. I love you… Sandy leans into her and they have an intimate kiss… so much."

Sandy enters the kitchen. Ryan and Seth are sitting at the counter and eating bagels.

"Hi Guys!" Sandy says as he makes himself a cup of coffee.  
Ryan nods up from his bagel w/o taking his eyes off the paper  
"Hi dad." Seth says with his mouth full of bagel.  
"Tonight is very important to your mother and I, so please boys… Don't ruin it. No fights, don't make the girls slap you. You two have a reputation for doing that at social events."  
"Oh father that is so last year. Me and Ryan. The Newport parties are so our thing this year."

Ryan finally looks up from the paper and gives Seth a confused look "They are?"   
"Regardless, I want the two of you in your best suits and w/ Summer and Marissa in their best. And make sure they are ready to dance."  
"Of course." Ryan says with a hint of sarcasim in his voice.  
"Okay padre. Nothing but the best." Seth says

"Thanks I've got to go."

"Bye"

"Adios. I'll tell you I'm feeling very Spanglish right now." Seth said as Ryan rolled his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------

We are now in The Banquet Hall. (Where cotillion was held.) Pictures of the Cohen's marriage are everywhere. Pictures of Seth and Ryan. Sandy and Kirsten. The Chrismakkuh picture. There's a picture on every table. Everyone is there. Julie Cooper is here w/ Jimmy. Marissa is w/ Ryan. Summer is w/ Seth.  
Seth takes the mic. "Please Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Sandy Cohen."

Sandy enters w/ Kirsten who has a formal champagne colored dress on. Everyone stands from their seats and applauses. Sandy pulls out Kirsten's chair for her. She sits. So does everyone else. Everyone eats and talks. There is light music playing.

Julie comes up on stage and gets the microphone "May I have your attention. I want to say something on behalf of the marriage of Sandy and Kirsten. I think I speak for most of us when I say that you two are so wonderful together. We look to your marriage for inspiration and it helps us know that there is hope for our own. So I want to propose a toast to Sandy and Kirsten." Everyone toasts w/ the water they are all drinking.

Jimmy then takes the mic. "I agree w/ what Julie says. Everyone here is envious of your marriage. Sandy you are one lucky man. You and Kirsten are the most perfect fit anyone has ever seen. Everyone hopes to find their perfect match, just as you two did."

Summer is next. "Let me start w/ saying that you two are just like the cutest couple ever. And you guys are what girls dream about in their marriage cuz you love each other so much and its uber adorable."

Seth then gets the mic. "That's touching. I'm gonna start with toasting the fact that if these two weren't together you wouldn't have me and that's a world no one even wants to think of. So to you, Mom and Dad, thanks." Seth raises his glass and everyone toasts again.

Then Ryan takes the mic. "First, thanks for taking me into your house and making me apart of your family. It takes a very strong marriage for that sort of commitment and on such short notice too. Second, you showed me that a family can exist. A mother and father, a wife and husband can exist, live, and raise a family together. So thank you for showing my family up. To Sandy and Kirsten." Another toast

Seth takes the mic again and motions toward his parents. "Come on up here and give us a speech."

Kirsten and Sandy go up on stage, holding hands. Sandy begins to talk.

"Thanks for all of this guys." Then he turns his attention to Kirsten. "Kirsten, we've gone through so much together. I missed you so much over the summer. Sometimes it was almost too much and I think it brought us together even more. Now I think that we need to make another step in our marriage." Sandy begins to kneel. Kirsten watches him as her eyes begin to fill w/ tears.  
Sandy brings out a ring box and opens it. "Kirsten Cohen, will you marry me? Again?"

Kirsten is now crying. "Of course, Sandy!"

Sandy slips the ring on her finger. He stands up and kisses his wife.

Seth turns on the song his dad had picked out earlier. The sounds of Lonestar fill the air. Everyone pairs off. Jimmy/Julie. Ryan/ Marissa. Seth/ Summer.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams_

Sandy and Kirsten get off the stage and begin to dance. They look at each other as they have a silent conversation with each other. Neither of them see anyone else, only each other. Kirsten looks at her ring and a graceful smile spreads across her face. Sandy smiles at her.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life   
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

Kirsten looked back into her husband's eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes_

Kirsten rests her head on Sandy's shoulder, closing her eyes and dancing w/ him. Sandy also closes his eyes and puts her hand next to his heart as they dance slowly. They weren't aware of anyone else being around them, looking at them. They didn't care. It was just the two of them, like it was supposed to be.

_Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_


	3. Happy Anniversary, Baby

Kirsten and Sandy are in their room. Sandy's humming the song that they danced to. Kirsten is in a cami and pajama pants. Sandy is putting on his pajamas.

"I'm gonna go watch TV." Kirsten says as she kisses Sandy on the cheek. "I'm so excited."  
"I know we have 500 channels but there's probably going to be nothing on." He chuckles softly.  
"Oh you're so hilarious Sandy." She says as she leaves room.

She's lying on the couch w/ one leg bent and her arm resting on it w/ the remote. Sandy comes in the room and sits beside her.

"What's on?"

"You were right. Nothing." Kirsten says w/ a small smile.

"Well in that case." Sandy says as he leans on top of her and begins to kiss her.

Kirsten rests the remote on the back of the couch and puts her hands on his face. He lightly rubs her leg w/ his strong and safe hands and has his other hand on her side, slightly pulling her cami up to feel her skin.

Somehow they turn over. Now Kirsten is on top. They kiss basically in the same manner of "The Heights" Sandy's hands are on her back and her neck. Kirsten's are changing. Sandy pulls on her top to take it off.

"Sandy!"

"What—what!" Sandy says breathlessly and upset that they were interrupted in the heat of passion. "Is it a bug you need me and my masculinity to squish?"

" No but we can't be--- well, you know---- in the family room--- on the couch--- no bare skin in the family room."

"Oh I see." They share a long, sweet kiss. "Bedroom." He says.

Sandy swings his legs around so now he is sitting on the couch. Kirsten is still straddling him. Sandy stands up and holds Kirsten. He begins to take her to their bedroom. Her legs are wrapped around his waist. He looks up at her and she looks down into his eyes. Her hair making a canopy around their faces. She giggles and gives him soft sharp pecks on the lips. They get to their room w/ the vases of roses still in place, making for a very romantic mood. Sandy places her on their bed. He stands in front of the bed while she is lays on the bed. They are still staring into each others eyes. Kirsten's the first to break their silence.

"I love you so much."

"I love you more than life itself. " Sandy answers.

A single tear falls down Kirsten's face. Sandy takes his thumb and wipes it away. Kirsten holds his face and brings it down for the kiss. Kirsten pulls off Sandy's shirt. Sandy pulls off Kirsten's.

"Happy Anniversary, baby." Sandy says.

"MmHmm" Kirsten mumbles.


	4. Another Tribulation

Kirsten in inside her office cleaning up. Suddenly she hears a deep voice behind her, "Hi Kirsten." Kirsten jumps and turns around. _Oh no, _she thinks. "Carter? What are you---" she said, shocked.

"I got your message."

Kirsten begins backing away. "That was a mistake and I asked you not to call back."

"I don't think you meant that."

"Oh no?" Kirsten asked, unsure of his motives.

"No. The way I left---- I mean. I feel bad about it. I'm staying in a hotel here for about a week. I wanted to see if there was anything here."

"Didn't I answer that when you were here?"

"I heard about rehab. I feel it sort of was my fault." Carter said coming closer to her.

"I'm putting that behind me, and Sandy and I are renewing our vows."

"I hope I'm invited."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Kirsten said even more confused.

Carter edges toward her. "I love you Kirsten. And I think you feel the same way at least a little."

Kirsten walks hurriedly out of the office. Carter watches her leave.

"And I'm not giving up this time." Carter whispered to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's dinner time in the Cohen house. The boys are making supper and Kirsten is drinking some water by the sink and looking out the window. Sandy is watching her and realizes that something is wrong. One by the look on her face and she drinks, whether it be water or wine, when something is going on. He goes behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach and kisses her cheek. She looks at him and faintly smiles.

"What's wrong?" Sandy whispers. Kirsten sighs and puts her cup in the sink. "Boys please excuse us." She leaves toward the bedroom and Sandy follows becoming more anxious. Ryan and Seth look at each other and shrug and keep talking/fixing dinner. Kirsten sits on the bed, almost in tears.

Sandy walks over and stands in front of her. "What's wrong?" he asks softly w/ concern in his voice. She sighs again. "I have to tell you before you find out for yourself." With this Sandy sits beside her on the bed; puts his hand on her back, hoping to make her feel safer. "Carter's back in town." She said, her eyes darting from his to the floor.

"What--- What for?"

Kirsten keeps looking at the floor afraid to look into his eyes. "Apparently last year-when you and I were going through all that stuff- I sort of unintentionally led him on and now he's back to find out if there was anything between us."

Sandy takes his hand away and puts his elbows on his knees; his head in his hands. His hands go into his dark hair. He tries to think logically but he never really trusted Carter to begin w/. If Kirsten had "accidentally led him on" and Carter had a drinking problem, who knew what could happen? Suddenly, Sandy jumps from the bed and rushes to the door. "I'll settle this!"

Kirsten jumps in between Sandy and the door. "No! Let me handle it."

Sandy tries to calm himself. "But he------- what if--- he'll try----- I'm not losing you." He stammered. Sandy looks up into Kirsten's eyes w/ a pitiful look on his face, his eyes full of fear.

"That's not going to happen. You don't have to worry about that." Kirsten said as she held his face in her hands and gave him a small kiss.

"But what about last year." Sandy said slightly regretting it as he said it. He looked away.

"Last year we were going through something and Carter took advantage of that. This year we are the best we've been. It won't happen. It can't. If not by our stopping it, according to the banquet, Newport-as whole- won't let us." Kirsten said w/ a slight smile.

Sandy looked up into Kirsten's eyes. "Okay---I trust you---You can take care of it."

Kirsten pulls Sandy into a hug. He rests his head on her shoulder. She begins to run her fingers through his hair.

"We've been through so much though." Sandy said sadly. He wished they would stop going through these tribulations.

"I know I was hoping this year there wouldn't have to be anything more big problems this year." Kirsten said just as sadly.

"Oh honey. That's impossible."

"Yeah I guess everyone has to go through hard times."

Sandy pulls away from the hug and looks into Kirsten's eyes but he still has her in his arms. His arms are around her waist. She puts her hands on his forearms.

"Not only that. We live in Newport. That's Problem Central." He smiles at her and she laughs quietly.

"Let's go eat." She said after giving him a small kiss.

"Good idea." They share another brief kiss and walk to the kitchen. Kirsten has her right arm around Sandy's waist. Sandy's arm is resting on Kirsten's waist and Kirsten's hand is holding Sandy's hand on her hip. She rests her head on his shoulder. "I love you." She tells him. "I love you too." He responds.


	5. Mistakes

Kirsten's sitting in her office at the Newport Group. It's night. Her lonely car is the only one in the parking lot. Another car pulls up next to it. Kirsten is sitting in a nice chair in her office w/ an anxious look on her face. And not good anxious, like about to get a shot anxious. Why didn't she listen to Sandy? What would Carter do? Why was she doing this at night when no one was there? She couldn't answer any of these questions with answers that didn't ask more questions. One answer for all of them: bail. All she had to do was leave. Drive away to her house where Sandy would be waiting. He would comfort her. That's exactly what she'll do. A knock on door. '_Shoot!' _Too late.

"Come in." Kirsten said, shakily.

Carter comes in. "I'm so glad that you called."

"We have to talk." Kirsten said dryly. She motions to a seat across from her. "Sit down."

"Can't I sit beside you?" Carter asked anxiously.

"I'd rather you not."

Carter sits in the seat Kirsten recommended, slightly defeated.

"I think it would be best if you leave Newport." Kirsten said suddenly, semi-surprised she had been able to say it.

"You can't just kick me out of Newport. Especially when there's something going on between us. I love you, Kirsten. And last year---" Carter said shifting in his seat.

"I love Sandy. And last year I was a drunk and—and--- confused. Things were difficult."

"Yeah and Sandy was the reason for that. And I was there for you."

Kirsten looked at him shocked. "You took advantage of the situation! And me! Don't you dare talk about Sandy that way. You'd better be glad I'm talking to you and not him. He is not happy about you coming to town and-----"

"You told him!" Carter interrupted, shocked. His mind was racing. Sandy was from the Bronx. The only other person Carter had met from the Bronx had a short temper and was quick to punch. Punch hard.

Kirsten broke his thoughts. "He's my husband of course I told him!" She noticed how antsy Carter had gotten. Maybe this way she could scare him out of Newport.

"Well last year you were telling me things." Carter said looking at his hands sadly.

"And that was a mistake. Why did you come back? After all this time?"

Carter looks up into her eyes. Gosh her eyes. He loved her eyes. He stood up and sat beside her. She looks forward in her chair obviously uncomfortable. Her breathing picks up but she tries to keep in under control and not show just how uncomfortable she truly was.

"I realized how much I need you—how much I want you." His hands got closer to her and rested on the arm of the chair. "I missed you and I don't think it was a mistake. And neither is this."

'_Wait', _Kirsten thought, '_what does that mean, And neither is this,..?' _Kirsten was still looking forward trying to figure out what he meant. Too late. Carter leans into her and puts his lips on hers. '_What the---' _Kirsten can't finish the thought. Her whole concentration is now on not letting Carter do anything to her. He starts trying to pry her lips open w/ his. Her lips are trying to stay closed but his are pressing hers so much that it hurts and they open slightly beyond her physical control. She is being pressured down into the seat. Her hands are trying so hard to get him off of her. Finally he weakens when his lips leave her to breathe. Kirsten jumps out of the chair, incredibly shaken up.

"LEAVE NOW!" She screams, too shocked to do anything else.

"No. I can tell that you don't really want me to."

"OH REALLY THAT'S WHY I PUSHED YOU AWAY?" Tears begin to burn her eyes.

"You didn't want to. That was Sandy doing that. You wanted to kiss me."

Kirsten calms herself so she's not screaming. "It was Sandy. Because I love him. Only him. NOT YOU! Now leave." A few tears escape.

"I can't. Not until you admit you love me."

"Fine." Kirsten breaths out, physically shaking.

Carter smiles triumphantly.

"I'll leave." She grabs her purse and jacket.

"No I can't let you." He grabs her arm tightly.

"LET GO OF ME!" She struggles free from his grip. She looks in his eyes and Carter sees the hate, pain, and fear in her eyes. Knowing he put them there, he finally realizes exactly what he has done. He is now in hysterics.

"Oh God! Kirsten! Don't tell Sandy."

Kirsten thinks, '_Maybe this will get him to leave.'_ "He has the right to know. I can't feel safe now. And neither should you. If I were you I'd leave town. For good."

She leaves the Newport Groupwhile Carter sits in a chair w/ his head in his hands.


	6. And the winner is

Kirsten was sitting in the kitchen with Sandy, Seth, and Ryan. They're fixing dinner. She's thinking to herself,_ 'Okay. He's leaving. You scared him away. The mention of your protective husband scared him away. Nothing to worry about. Sandy doesn't have to know right away. He'll kill him. And then he'll go to jail and then I'll be alone. No he doesn't have to know until Carter leaves Newport. It's gonna be okay. Breathe, Kirsten. Just act normal. Eat. Give Seth a look when he says something inappropriate. Just like normal. It's all like normal. Breathe.' _She doesn't realize it but Sandy's watching her. Watching her stare off into space w/ a bothered look on her face. She finally feels his eyes on her and looks up into his eyes. Sandy gives her an "I love you/ is everything okay?" smile. _'Be normal.' _She tries to give him reassuring "Everything's great" smile so he won't suspect. It's a failure. Instead she gives him an "Everything's horrible" smile. _'Crap!'_ Luckily for her he says nothing. _'Yet.' _She tells herself. She decides to go up to her room. "Get me when dinner's ready." She says as she leaves the kitchen. Sandy watches her leave with a slightly worried look on his face. Seth and Ryan look at him.

Seth broke the silence. "Is she okay?"

"I'm not sure." Sandy said as he walked toward their bedroom.

In their bedroom, Kirsten is sitting on the side of her bed. She hears Sandy come in. She knows why he followed her. She starts taking her jewelry off and putting it on the night stand. Maybe this way he won't suspect anymore than he already does. Sandy comes over and sits beside her. _'Uh-oh.' _He puts his arms around her pulling her into a hug. She leans into him. He feels how tense she is.

"What's wrong, honey?" He says quietly.

She tries to play innocent. "What? Huh? Nothing. Why?" She thinks,_ 'Am I that obvious? Of course we have been married for 21 years.' _She smiles inwardly.

"Well… you're obsessive w/ your jewelry and would NEVER put it on your nightstand. That is---- unless something is bothering you." Sandy said gently.

"Oh Sandy!" Kirsten burst into tears and buried her face into Sandy's chest.

"Oh God! What happened?" Sandy said extremely concerned now. He tries to console her.

---------------------------------------------

Sandy storms out of their bedroom like a bat out of hell. Kirsten is trailing behind him. Seth and Ryan are in the kitchen, still fixing dinner. They hear the commotion and come into the living room.

"Don't Sandy!"

"What's wrong?" Seth yelped, scared to death.

"A man can't just do that to you and get away that easy!" Sandy yelled.

"What!" Seth cried. What did someone do to his mom? No not his mom. Who would do anything to her? She was an angel.

Ryan thinks the worst. He learned to always think the worst. Because in Chino it always was the worst.

"I told him to leave Newport." Kirsten yelled, trying to get Sandy to calm down.

"And what if he didn't listen?" Sandy says, ready to kill Carter for daring to even touch his wife.

Sandy begins to storm out of the front door. He swings it open and there is Carter. Standing there like an idiot. He sees Sandy's anger and begins to back away.

"Sandy, I know you're mad." Carter says as he puts his hands out in slight defense.

'_Understatement of the century' _Sandy thought, keeping his eyes in a glare at Carter. He walked slowly towards Carter. His eyes were gleaming w/ hate. Carter could see that Sandy was planning where the best place to strike first would be.

"Just keep your head on!" Carter yelled.

"It's too late for that." Sandy whispered. He quickened his pace and shoved Carter against a car and begins punching the living daylights out of him. Face, stomach, chest, anywhere he could make contact. When Sandy stood back catching his breath, Carter gave him a punch to his face, hitting him near his eye. It was a slightly hard punch nothing near how Sandy was punching him. Sandy barely felt it as he was pumping adrenaline plus anger. He starts hitting Carter again. Carter gets a few hits in. To Sandy's stomach and face. None of them are very hard since Carter can barely even get a few breaths in from Sandy's punches much less punches of his own.

Kirsten, Seth, and Ryan are still standing by the door. The boys are in shock as they watch their dad try to kill someone w/ his fists. They're both wondering what exactly Carter did to deserve this. But if it was to their mom, there's no doubt that it's not well earned. Kirsten's standing there looking horrified.

"Sandy!" She yells, then motions for help from Seth and Ryan. Seth and Ryan go toward Sandy whose yelling at Carter.

"Come on Dad." Seth says as he and Ryan put arms under Sandy's to make him go toward the house. They become the boundary between Sandy and Carter. Sandy's still yelling at Carter.

"Don't ever come near my wife again! If you ever touch her again--- If I ever hear you were near her-----I –I--- I'll Kill you!"

Sandy begins to calm down and is standing on the porch. Kirsten motions for the boys to go inside. They comply but still watch out the window. Kirsten stands between Sandy and Carter.

Carter gets up and a surge of strength enters his body. He's pretty banged up. '_Maybe Sandy's weaker now that he's taken out his energy on me. Yeah, he's pretty old. He'll just give up.' _Carter thinks. He decides he's gonna talk some smack. "I'll fight for her! Come on! Let's GO! You treated her bad last year. It's time for you to pay for it." Carter yells challenging Sandy.

Carter begins to move toward Sandy to fight him. Sandy comes down the steps and starts making a fist. No way is he giving up now. He didn't even finish before. However Kirsten moves in front of them.

"He's doesn't need to fight you. He's already won." Kirsten says while wrapping her arms around Sandy's waist. Sandy wraps his left arm around her back, his hand resting on her waist. He holds her hand w/ his right and watches Carter walk away defeated.


	7. Her Healing Power

The Cohen's have finally settled down to have dinner. They're eating in silence. Seth eyed everyone across the table and then decided to break the silence.

"That was fun. I mean that---- that brought back memories." Seth started.

"Seth." Kirsten warned.

"Well except Ryan was doing the hitting." Seth continued.

"Seth." Ryan tried to silence him.

"And there was more running." Seth kept going.

"Seth!" Sandy said fed up.

Seth shrugged. "What! I just thought it was fun. I haven't seen a punch in---- well it seems like forever." Seth reminisced in him mind.

"He had it coming." Sandy said quietly.

"You were right. He didn't leave." Kirsten offered.

"He better be leaving now. And if he doesn't----- Oh I'll-------." Sandy sighs. "Let's just talk about something else."

"Like what? This is the most interesting thing to happen since---" Seth began.

Kirsten spoke dryly knowing this would get Seth diverted from the previous events. "Any new comic books come out?"

"Well since you asked -----" Seth began to ramble.

Sandy and Kirsten are cleaning up from dinner. The boys are leaving and yell their goodbyes. Sandy and Kirsten say goodbye and then go back to the contemplative silence. Sandy is finishing up the dishes.

"I haven't seen you that angry since Seth dropped the vase that had Aunt Harriet's ashes in it." Kirsten said.

"Well a 15-year-old should be able to be trusted w/ a vase." Sandy stated.

Kirsten smiles sweetly at Sandy and moves closer to him. She stands beside him. He's scrubbing a dish.

"I just can't believe he would do that. If I ever see him again-----" Sandy started.

Kirsten interrupted him. "Hopefully you'll never have to." She said as she cupped his right cheek in her hand. He looked into her eyes. She left a small kiss on his lips.

"Yeah." Sandy said softly. Then finished up the silverware and started up the dishwasher.

"Let's watch TV." Kirsten proposed.

"Yeah." Sandy replied, gladly accepting relaxation from the previous events.

Sandy was the first to sit on the couch. Kirsten stayed standing. He looked up at her, confused.

"Lay down." She told him. He complied still slightly confused. She then laid on top of him, her head on his chest. He put his hand on her back as she slid her arms around his body so she was hugging him. She wiggles her foot so that their legs are tangled w/ each other. He picked up the remote and turned the TV on. Neither one was really concentrating on the television. She can hear his heartbeat. The steady beating in her ears she closes her eyes and the beating repeats in her head. Sandy can feel her heartbeat on his body. It begins to echo through his entire body. He begins to stroke her hair. Kirsten lets out a sigh, making Sandy smile. He then closes his eyes. They both feel as if they are one. They fall asleep with each other.

Seth and Ryan enter the house, making their way to the pool house. They see Sandy and Kirsten asleep still lying together. Seth makes the quiet signal w/ his pointer finger over his lip. His eyes are wide.

"SHHHHHHHHH!" He hisses loudly, then creeps off to the pool house.

Ryan turns off the TV and then looks to make sure no one is watching as he covers the couple up w/ a blanket lying on the side of the couch. He walks to the pool house.

Once they're in the pool house Seth starts talking right away. "Why do they do that on the couch? I sit on that couch." He groaned in exasperation.

"At least your parents love each other." Ryan stated solemnly.

"I'm sorry. My bad man." Seth said realizing how insensitive he had just been.

"Naw. It's okay. I turned out better this way." Ryan stated.

Sandy woke up first. He looked at the clock above the TV. 12:35. He looked down at his still slumbering wife. He didn't want to wake her but he didn't want her to possibly fall of the couch during the night. It could be potentially dangerous. Plus he was getting uncomfortable on that couch. _Note to self: Get a better couch. _He started to get up being sure to keep her safe in his arms. She whined groggily.

"Sandy?" She asked, half-asleep.

"Shh… It's okay, baby. We're just going to our bed." Sandy whispered.

"Okay." She wrapped her legs around his waist and put her arms around his neck. She put her head down onto his chest. He started walking toward the stairs.

After a few seconds, "I love you, Sandy."

He smiled. He never got tired of that. "I love _you, _Kirsten." He started going up the stairs.

She decided she would play with him. "I love you more." She said her head still down and eyes still shut.

"No, I love you more."

"Nu-uh."

"Yu-huh." He whispered quietly.

"Nu-uh!" She retaliated.

"Yu---" He couldn't finish. She had shoved her lips onto his. He stopped at the space between the 'flights' of stairs to kiss her. He moaned lightly. Kirsten broke off the kiss and looked into his eyes. She gasped.

"Sandy…" She whispered.

"What is it?" He said worried.

"Aww… baby." She whimpered.

"What?" He asked.

"Your face." She whispered. She lightly stroked her fingertips over a small bruise on his face. He winced slightly and then looked up at her with those eyes that she loved. He started back up the stairs. She was still marveling at the little bruise.

"It's nothing compared to what he got." She said as they entered their bedroom. Sandy laid her down on the side of their bed. He stayed over her.

"Plus he doesn't have you to kiss his pain away." Sandy said as he leaned down and kisses her deeply.

"Does it hurt?" She asked as she leaned up and kissed it. He decided it was time for him to play w/ her.

"Not nearly as much as it does above my eye." He told her. She kissed the place he was referring to. "Or my nose." She kissed his nose. "Or my chin." She kissed his chin. "Or my neck." She kissed his neck.

"Did he hit you anywhere else?" She asked as she pulled on his shirt. He smiled at her.

"Oh yeah. All over." He told her. She pulled the shirt off over his head and started to kiss his chest and stomach. Sandy closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of her lips on his skin. She came back up and found his lips. She pulled apart from him and looked into his eyes, seeing the bruise again. She frowned.

"Does it really hurt?" She asked him.

"Not to bad." He responded.

"You didn't have to do that. Get yourself hurt." She said feeling guilty.

"Baby, I'd do anything for you, no matter what the consequence." Sandy told her. Kirsten looked at him in wonder. How did he always say the right thing? She put her hands to him face and pulled him down over her. Their lips met in deep, passionate kisses. His hands wandered over her body. Their "I love you's" reverberated between to one another all night long. Sometimes they said it, sometimes they showed it. But it was there. Kirsten eventually fell asleep in Sandy's arms, where she wanted and needed to be.


	8. Show me

Kirsten's standing in the kitchen. She has an apron on that says "Kiss the Cook" and she's got oven mitts on. She is leaning on the island and looking at the oven. Sandy walks in the front door.

He calls out. "Kirsten?"

He breaks her out of her trance-like state. She looks up from the oven. "In here." She says and leans so Sandy can see her.

"There you are. Where are the boys?"

"Out. It's just us tonight."

"Oh!" Sandy exclaims with excitement in his voice.

He sets his briefcase on the couch and walks into the kitchen. He reads Kirsten's apron.

"Don't mind if I do." He says slyly.

He picks her up and puts her on the counter. They begin to kiss. Sandy has his hands on Kirsten's back. Kirsten puts her hands on Sandy's face. Sandy smiles into her mouth because her oven mitts are still on. Timer goes off. Sandy picks Kirsten off of the counter and puts her on the floor.

"Here we go." Sandy says raising his eyebrows in excitement.

Kirsten opens the oven door and pulls out the pan. There's a black blob in the pan. Kirsten looks at it w/ a disappointed look on her face.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, honey." Sandy says.

"It's okay." She sighs as she walks the pan over to the sink. She throws her oven mitts off and begins jabbing at the 'food' w/ a plastic spatula. SNAP Kirsten turns around and holds up the broken spatula for Sandy to see. She has a shocked look on her face.

"Oh my gosh! My cooking can break plastic."

"Let me try." Sandy takes a knife to the 'food.' While he is struggling w/ the 'food,' Kirsten comes behind him. She begins to run her hands softly up his back. A smile goes across Sandy's face.

"I love it when you take charge of things." Her hands go across his shoulders and she begins to bite at his ear.

Sandy puts the pan down and turns to face Kirsten. "Oh you do?" He pulls her closer to himself. They have their foreheads together. Kirsten grabs his tie.

"I do." She said quietly and looked up at him w/ dancing eyes.

"And how do you feel about me taking charge of you?" He whispered to her.

Kirsten begins leading him by his tie toward the living room. "Sandy Cohen!"

Sandy growls playfully at Kirsten and rushes toward her and sweeps her up in his arms. She puts her arms around his neck. She runs her hands through his hair and starts taking off his tie and unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt. They get to the bedroom. Sandy lays Kirsten on the bed. Sandy bends down to kiss Kirsten. Kirsten grabs his face and starts kissing him. Sandy starts tugging at Kirsten's shoes to get them off. He's finally successful. He pushes his off w/ his feet. Sandy unbuttons the first view buttons of Kirsten's shirt. Kirsten throws her arms around Sandy's neck and runs her hands through his hair. Sandy begins to kiss her neck, chest, lips, and shoulders. Kirsten closes her eyes.

"Even after 20 something years your touch still gives me chills all over." Kirsten whispered.

Sandy pulls away his lips and falls onto the bed beside Kirsten. He props his elbow up and hold his head in his hands and looks at her.

"How did I ever get so lucky to marry you? Twice?" He asked her.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said. He smiled as she pulled him back on top of her.

After a while of deep kisses, Sandy pulled his head up and looked at Kirsten.

"I love you so much." He breathed.

"Show me." She said seductively. He smiled and leaned down to do just that.


	9. Fate

Kirsten is standing at her dresser. She's taking off her jewelry and rearranging the things that are on her counter. Sandy walks in and sits on the bed.

"Hey!" Sandy exclaims. Kirsten turns and looks at him; smiles at him while trying to take off her earrings.

"Hey!" She turns back around.

"How was your day?"

"Good. Planning our wedding… again. How was your day?"

"Good. Thinking about you all day."

"Aww Sandy. That's sweet of you."

Sandy shrugs. Then he leans back on his hands and looks at the back view of his wife. He begins to look her up and down. A smile spreads across his face.

"Speaking of, I was thinking about decorating w/ tulips." Kirsten begins.

"Yeah." Sandy responds quietly and continues to look at Kirsten.

"And candles everywhere."

"Uh-huh." Sandy says in the same tone and still looking at her, getting into a zone.

Kirsten notices that Sandy's not paying attention. "And hot pink and neon orange for the colors."

"Sure." Sandy says obliviously, still gazing at his wife.

Kirsten turns around to Sandy; getting him out of his trance. "What are you so preoccupied w?" She realizes what was keeping him quiet. "Sandy Cohen!"

Sandy tries to look and sound innocent but knows that he had been caught. "Yes!"

Kirsten inches toward him. "Were you checkin' me out?"

"Well can you blame me?"

"Where are the boys?"

"Out. We have the house to ourselves."

Sandy puts his hands on Kirsten's back and turns her over onto the bed, now looking down into her eyes.

"Did you plan this?" Kirsten asks.

"No, fate dealt us a good hand." Sandy responded.

Kirsten giggles. "Fate?"

"You can't fight fate, honey." He searches through her eyes and smiles at her; then he leans down and starts kissing her.

After a few kisses, Kirsten gently pushes his face away. "Wait. What do you want for dinner?"

Sandy leans up and looks into her eyes; slightly raises an eyebrow in thought. "You."

Kirsten smiles up at Sandy. "But you've had the same thing for dinner every night this week." She says with a laugh.

"Oh honey. That was just dessert. I'm ready for the full meal tonight."

Kirsten looks into his eyes, laughs, and nods her head. "Okay. You can have me." She says as she throws her arms around Sandy's neck.

Sandy leans down and begins to kiss Kirsten.

Sorry. It's short.


	10. One Race, Two Winners

**Sorry for lack of updation but school started back GAH! And then I have exams coming up and my mom's getting surgery so it might be a while for another update. I'm trying to make this one longer to even out both my shortness earlier and lack of updating. Sorry on both accounts.**

Sandy fumbled with the door handle. Work sucked more than usual today. But maybe the boys were gone and he and Kirsten could be alone. Even if they were still here just seeing her always made him feel better. He walks in, puts his stuff down, and walks into the kitchen. Kirsten is sitting at the island w/ a bunch of papers in front of her. Sandy gets a bottled water out of the fridge, opens it and leans against the counter. He looks at Kirsten. She hasn't looked up from what she's doing.

He breaks the silence. "How's it going, honey?"

Kirsten finally looks up. "Busy" She says quickly and immediately looks back down. Sandy walks behind her and begins to massage her. Kirsten stops what she's doing and leans back in her chair. She tiredly looks ahead.

"I forgot how much energy this takes."

Sandy leans down to her ear and whispers. "Let me take your mind off of it." He begins to kiss her neck.

"Mmm… What exactly did you have in mind?" Kirsten asks as she closes her eyes.

"Oh. You'll see." Sandy whispers as he puts his lips to hers. Kirsten winds her hands up around to cup his face. He turns her in her chair to face him. They lose themselves in each other. Their kisses are slow and passionate. As Sandy lifts her off of her chair, she wraps her arms around Sandy's neck and winds her legs around his waist. Kirsten broke away and started giving him short, lingering kisses. He took her into the living room and placed her on the couch. They resumed their kisses while Sandy pinned her lightly to the couch. His hands wandering over her. Her hands running through his hair and over his back then coming to hold his face. Luckily, they hadn't started at their closes yet because just then the boys walked in the door. The couple broke apart quickly and Sandy popped up and ran his hand through his hair. Kirsten remained laying down, deciding that it would be less suspicious if she stayed where she was. The boys had been too wrapped up in their conversation to pay attention to what was happening on the couch.

"Hey guys!" Sandy said. Ryan and Seth finally looked toward the couch.

"How was your day?" Kirsten added.

"Pretty good." Ryan answered.

"What have you two been up to?" Seth asked, absentminded.

"Oh nothing." They both answered in unison. They looked toward each other. And then back toward the boys.

"Yeah. Okay." Seth said as he eyed them suspiciously. "You guys get weirder everyday."

"Hey!" They both said. Ryan laughed.

"What's for dinner?" Seth asked, walking into the kitchen. "I'm starved."

"Why don't you and Ryan go get something? Take the girls w/ you?" Sandy asked as he waived some money their way.

"Sure, Dad. As long as it's your money." Seth said. "Do you want me to bring anything back for you guys?" He asked as they were about to walk out the door.

"No thanks guys." Sandy answered. Kirsten knew what Sandy was doing but she was still hungry. She pinched Sandy.

"Aaaa---ctually. Could you bring us back something and maybe put it in the fridge?" Sandy yelped.

"Sure." Seth answered. "Weirder and weirder." He mumbled to Ryan as they left.

Once they had shut the door, Sandy shot Kirsten a look. She tried to look innocent. She darted her eyes around. They eventually landed back on Sandy.

"What!" She asked.

"You're going to pay for that!" Sandy said and started tickling her.

"Oh no, Sandy!" She squealed in laughter. She tried to fight him but it was no use. He kept tickling her, despite her yelling her disapproval. He stopped and rested his hands on her waist. She finished giggling and looked into his smiling eyes. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I'll race you upstairs!" She said while squinting her eyes at him.

"Oh you're on!" Sandy said. He bent down and rubbed her nose with his. She then got up and sprinted to the stairs. He was right behind her and grabbed her waist and gently pulled her down level to him.

"Sandy!" She hit his arm and kept going. They got to the "intermission" between the flights of stairs. She grabbed him and pinned him against the wall and shoved her mouth to his. She then laughed and ran up the stairs. They were almost there. Kirsten was about to grab the doorknob when Sandy then grabbed her picked her up completely and turned around and put her down so she was facing the wrong direction. He left her and ran into the bedroom. She walked in after him.

"I won!" Sandy exclaimed.

"Because you cheated." Kirsten pouted. She stuck out her bottom lip and gave him a glare of false anger.

"You did too." Sandy pointed out as he inched toward her.

"Yeah but we both enjoyed my kind of cheating." Kirsten teased.

"No argument there, baby." Sandy said as he put his hands on her hips. "Let me make it up to you."

"What do you have in mind?" Kirsten asked while smiling widely.

"Let's just say. By the end of the night, we'll both be winners." Sandy whispered. Kirsten smiled. Sandy leaned down and they began to kiss. He turned her around and led her toward their bed, never losing her mouth.

"I love you." He said as she fell onto the bed. Right after he said it, his mouth quickly resumed what it had started. Once Kirsten could get a chance, she returned the sentiment. Their lips never left each others except for those two moments.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kirsten is lying at Sandy's side, her head on Sandy's bare chest. Sandy has his arm around her. He looks down at her and begins to play with her hair. He tucks it behind her ear and begins to stroke her shoulder down to her arm. Kirsten has her hand in Sandy's. Their fingers are wound within each other. Sandy pulls his hand and Kirsten's to his lips and kisses her hand. Then he holds it to his heart. They both close their eyes and sigh.

Kirsten looks ahead in sort of a daze. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

Sandy's eyes light up. "Oh! Let's!"

"I wish." Kirsten laughs.

"And why can't we?" Sandy asks, thinking of all the perks of being in a bed with his naked wife for the rest of his life.

"Work? The boys?"

"We'll retire and the boys are old enough to take care of themselves."

Kirsten picks her head up and looks at Sandy. "And what happens when Seth comes looking for us and finds us like this?"

"Good point." Sandy says defeated.

"Can't you see him coming in here and having a stroke at the sight of us like this?" She laughs.

Sandy laughs. "He would freak. Wouldn't he?"

"Most likely, But let's stop thinking about Seth and concentrate on something else." Kirsten said as she lifted her head to Sandy's and began to kiss him.


	11. Mr and Mrs

**Sorry. It's taken me so long. You can expect more posts because last night I was watching The O.C., naturally. And I saw the previews and one of my ideas for Sandy and Kirsten on their honeymoon was being portrayed by other characters. So to make sure people are less likely to call me a thief I will be posting it before that O.C. episode airs.**

(Same church as Julie and Caleb got married in and Caleb's funeral)

_Back at One—Brian McKnight_ begins playing

Sandy stands at the alter with the preacher. Watching the couples walk slowly down. His heart beating a million a minute. He was kind of surprised that he was just as nervous as the first time he did this. As if she was going to run away. Apparently, his nervousness was obvious because Ryan put his hand on Sandy's shoulder. Sandy looked over to him. Ryan was at his side and to Ryan's side was Jimmy. Marissa and Hailey are waiting on the other side. The music began to swell. He watched for her. His breathing becoming irregular.

_It's undeniable that we should be together  
It's unbelievable, how I used to say that I'd fall never  
The basis is need to know  
If you just don't know how I feel  
Then let me show you that now I'm for real  
If all the things in time, time will reveal  
Yeah_

Sandy's eyes brighten up, as he makes eye contact with her. Seth begins walking his mother down the aisle. Kirsten has a beautiful white gown on and a small veil. Her hair is wavy and there is a clip holding the veil in her hair. In her hand is a beautiful bouquet of white flowers. Sandy is losing his breath and his heart is beating wildly but at the same time isn't beating at all. Excitement is extremely evident across his face while he waits for Kirsten to make her way down the aisle. Seth has his hand over his mothers. His face is etched with excitement, also. He didn't like seeing his parents the way they were last year. He wasn't sure though if he was ready for the year before that to return, what with the PDA and all. Ryan has a slight smile across his face. He then turns his attention to Marissa. Hailey is also smiling for her sister and brother-in-law. Jimmy is smiling at Kirsten slightly disappointed because it's not him getting married to her. Then he kicks himself in his mind because he has Julie and does love her.

OoOoO

_One, you're like a dream come true  
Two, just wanna be with you  
Three, girl it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me and  
Four, repeat steps one through three  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one_

Kirsten and Seth get to the alter. After kissing his mother on the cheek and patting his dad on the back, Seth takes his place between Ryan and Jimmy. Sandy is looking deeply into Kirsten's eyes. Kirsten is doing the same to Sandy. They both have wide smiles on their faces. Both of their eyes are locked onto the others in the same loving look. A smile spreads across Sandy's face. He is trying to hold back his emotions. He wants to cry. He wants to smile as big as he can. But all he can do is look into her eyes. Kirsten blushes, knowing exactly what Sandy is feeling, and smiles lovingly at him.

Sandy looked lovingly at his wife.

"Kirsten" he said with a smile, "this past summer I realized just how much you mean to me and I don't think I'd be able to live without you. So many times I didn't think I'd be able to get out of bed because just seeing you smile gets me through the day."  
With this Kirsten smiled, causing Sandy to smile. He began to speak softer. "Kirsten, I'm living because of you and I'd die for you. Sweetheart," His voice went into a whisper. "I love you more than words."

Kirsten eyes started to tear up. Sandy looked deep into her eyes with a very comforting look in his own eyes.

"Sandy, this past year I've put you through so much you were always there for me even when I pushed you away." Kirsten began. "Being without you made me realize how much I need you. I don't know how I managed before you came into my life and I can't imagine my life without you. Sandy," Her voice cracked slightly from the tears she's holding back. "I love you with all my heart."

They stood there. The world melting around them. They are the only two on the face of the planet. Tied up in the moment. Just looking into one another's eyes. The love between them evident.

"May I have the rings?" The preacher broke them slightly out of their trance.

Ryan handed the preacher the rings. Kirsten put Sandy's ring on his finger while a loving smile started to form. Sandy then took Kirsten's hand and held it safely in his own. He then placed a beautiful new diamond ring on her finer. Kirsten looked at it and her small smile spread slowly across her face as her eyes lit up. Sandy watched her face light up like a small child on Chrismukkah morning. Kirsten looked up at Sandy with the smile still on her face.

"You may kiss the bride"

They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Sandy put his hands on Kirsten's back and Kirsten put her arms around Sandy's neck. They leaned into each other and kissed. They kept their foreheads together as they stared deeply into one another's eyes. The crowd applauded and Sandy and Kirsten walked down the aisle. Their hands tangled within one another. They walked to their limo, taking them to their reception.

"I love you, Mrs. Sandy Cohen."

"I love you, Mr. Kirsten Cohen." Kirsten giggled. Sandy looked at her like she was crazy, while she just smiled defiantly. He stared at her and she blushed.

"What?" She giggled.

"You're so beautiful." Sandy said and he leaned over to kiss her. She reciprocated and put her arms around his neck. He swung her legs across his waist so that she was almost sitting in his lap. His hands wandered over her body. He began to kiss her neck and shoulders.

"I love you so much, Sandy." Kirsten whispered.

"I love you, too, Kirsten." Sandy replied, and then went back to kissing her lips. They were stopped abruptly by the driver braking suddenly. The driver cracked the window.

"Sorry folks. This jerk doesn't know how to drive correctly." He rolled the window back up. Kirsten peered out the window. They were almost there and Sandy's hair was a mess now from Kirsten running her fingers through it. She smoothed out his hair as he left kisses on her arms, neck, and anything else he could find. The driver parked and Sandy helped Kirsten out of the car. Their reception was on a cliff over looking the ocean, like where Julie had her shower. There were speeches and jokes, most from Seth. Sandy winked at Seth signaling for him to get ready to turn the music on. Seth of course had wanted more than a wink for their signal, like crazy glasses made with your hands or large hand motions. Sandy had told him they needed to be more stealth.

Sandy stood up and extended his hand toward Kirsten. "Would you like to dance, my beautiful bride?"

"Of course." She smiled. They walked onto the floor hand in hand, waiting for the music to start. Seth was fumbling with it. Sandy knew it was a mistake to let Seth be the DJ for this, but it got him to stop whining. Finally Seth got it going. Kirsten and Sandy got ready to dance but were welcomed with the sound of "Y.M.C.A."

"Seth!" Sandy called, annoyed.

"Crap." Seth muttered under his breath. "Just a sec." Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Here doof. This one." Ryan handed him a CD.

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
_

Sandy heard the music and turned back to his wife. "Here we go." They began to float over the dance floor.

_For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all _

"Aww. Look." Kirsten pointed out. Summer was hitting Seth, no doubt for something he said. "Like father, like son." Kirsten said with a grin.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
_

"Hey. I take offense to that." Sandy said. Kirsten laughed.

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me   
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you _

Kirsten sighed and put her head on Sandy's shoulder, closing her eyes. Sandy could sense something was bothering her. "What's wrong, baby?"

_You were my strength when I was weak_

"If my dad were still alive, maybe he could've made it to this one." Kirsten said.

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

"Aww, baby. Don't beat yourself up over that. He probably would've missed this one, too." Sandy said comfortingly.

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

Kirsten picked her head up and looked at him, a mix of shock and disapproval.

"It was just a joke, honey." Sandy said defensively.

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

"Well it wasn't funny." Kirsten said sadly.

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

"I know. He would have come and told you how beautiful you look today." Sandy said. "By the way, have I told you that?"

_I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me _

"Yes, you have." Kirsten smiled at him. "I love you." She laid her head back down, closing her eyes, enveloped in the feeling of comfort he gave her. She listened to the words of the song.

_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you_

She lifted her head and looked into Sandy's eyes. He looked back into hers and smiled. She smiled back and then cupped his face with his hands and kissed him gently. She gave him small pecks on his lips and cheeks.

_  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

_Because You Loved Me- Celine Dion_

They didn't take notice to the fact that the music had stopped. Nor did they realize that their innocent pecks had turned into deep passionate kissing. To them, it was just the two of them in a secluded area of nowhere. That is, until Seth spoke up. He yelled his disapproval and they broke apart knowing that they would be reunited soon.


	12. Vacation&Lockdown

Kirsten's eyes fluttered open sleepily. Sandy's arms were wrapped around her. His face pressed into the back of her head into her hair. She looked around the room and smiled. Hers and Sandy's clothes were everywhere. She laughed inwardly. Kirsten started to get out of Sandy's arms to pick up the clothes. Sandy's arms got tighter around her waist as he groaned in protest. She giggled and held his head as she placed a kiss on his forehead. She then wiggled out of his arms and began to pick up their clothes. Sandy leaned up on his elbow and watched her. She picked up Sandy's shirt and looked at him. He gave her a wide grin causing her to laugh. She threw his shirt on her own body and buttoned one button in the middle. Her hands grabbed the edges of it and wrapped it around her body. She threw Sandy a seductive look.

"Sexy?" She asked.

"Definitely." He answered. She grabbed his pants and slipped into them. She pulled the belt tight around her waist.

"Whoa. Is your waist really that much bigger than mine?" She asked shocked, staring at the slack of the belt. Sandy got up and held her close as they measured their hips in comparison.

"Guess so." He answered. "Of course I guess we could have answered that last night."

Kirsten looked into his eyes and giggled. "Yeah." She sighed contentedly, thinking of the events of the previous night.

"So what do you think?" She asked motioning to her attire.

"As long as you don't make me put on your dress, I think this whole cross dressing thing is great." He answered teasingly.

She giggled. "No. I won't make you do that." She stared into his eyes. Sandy bent down and kissed her nose

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She said as Sandy sat on the side of the bed. He pulled at her arm softly, silently asking her to come towards him. She obliged and straddled his lap. They sat there looking into each others eyes until Sandy brought up his lips. He kissed her deeply. She broke apart from him.

"So it's not like kissing a man, is it?" She asked with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Baby. I wouldn't know." He answered slightly taken aback. She giggled and began kissing him again. "Let's recreate last night." Sandy said between kisses. Kirsten's only reply was deeper kisses. Sandy turned and leaned over her and the bed.

OoOoO

Seth and Ryan are in the kitchen eating.

"So your parents are going on a second honeymoon." Ryan stated.

"Yeah I guess but stop saying 'honeymoon.' Say 'trip' I don't want to think about my parents kissing and touching and being all lovey-dovey." Seth said, with a look of disgust on his face.

Ryan gave Seth a look. "Yeah I don't want to think of that either." Seth shuddered.

"I was actually talking about The Nana being our chaperone." Ryan said as he took another bite of his cereal.

"Yeah. Ryan, prepare for lockdown… via The Nana." Seth said dramatically.

Ryan looked at Seth with a grimace on his face, dreading what was to come.

OoOoO

Sandy and Kirsten entered the hotel lobby.

Sandy looks at Kirsten and says excitedly, "Puerto Rico baby!"

She smiles at him. "Puerto Rico." She repeats.

They walk to the counter and get the key from the lady behind the counter.

Sandy opens up the door to their room, the Honeymoon suite. They put their bags down and begin to settle in. Sandy walks toward the bed and presses down on it with his hands, checking out the comfort of the mattress.

"Ooh. Nice bed. Ya know Kirsten; I think this is the kind of mattress I wanted." Unbeknownst to Sandy, Kirsten begins to get closer to him. "They're the temperpedic kind and their really quiet and soft and---"

Kirsten begins to kiss Sandy and holds on to his face. They fall onto the bed. Sandy flips Kirsten over and they continue to kiss.

"I DO love Puerto Rico."

Kirsten laughs and grabs Sandy's face as he lowers himself down and begins to kiss her again

OoOoO

Sandy, breathlessly, looks down lovingly at his wife. Kirsten is lying at his side with her hand on his bare chest. She was also breathless.

"I love you." He whispers, as he strokes her bare back. Kirsten props her head up on Sandy's chest and looks into his blue eyes.

"I love you too."

Sandy kisses her on the forehead.

"I'm gonna get ready for dinner." Kirsten states as she begins to cross over Sandy to go into the bathroom. Sandy pulls her back down and their lips meet. Kirsten smiles and then pulls away to leave. Sandy does it again. Kirsten laughs as she kisses him again.

"We're gonna be late." Kirsten says speaking in sing-song tone.

Sandy mimics her voice. "I don't care."

She tries to leave again but he won't let her. She's pulled down and they share another kiss.

"Let's skip dinner." Sandy suggests. They kiss.

"That's not a good idea." Kirsten says. Another kiss.

"Why's that?" Sandy asks.

"You know how I get when I'm hungry."

Sandy smiles and laughs to himself. "I am kinda hungry."

Kirsten smiles and kisses him. She looks into his eyes mischievously.

"Let's get a shower." She offers.

"Now _that's_ a good idea." Sandy says, enthusiastically.


	13. This Again

She couldn't believe she was doing this. Again. She had promised herself that she would never do it again. She had even made a pact with herself. That she wouldn't no matter how much he begged. But he just looked so darn cute when he asked. He begged with her and it made her love him all the more, the fact that he wanted her there so bad. So she agreed as long as he didn't give her five million directions at once. So she stood there attempting to hit this golf ball correctly. And Sandy stood to the side watching and saying nothing until she asked him too. She was in the wrong stance completely but he didn't say anything. He began to loose interest in the sport as he looked her over. She looked so adorable in her golf attire. Her face was stricken with such concentration and she was biting her lip. He could tell she was really trying.

"Am I even holding this thing right?" Kirsten asked, breaking Sandy out of his daze.

"Do you really want me to tell you?" He asked playfully.

She threw him a pleading look, one that made him melt every time. "Yes please." She said gently. He put his club down and walked behind her. She could feel his breath on her neck and his body's presence against hers.

"Your legs are too close together." He murmured into her ear. "Spread them just a little." He used his soft voice that was only for her. He had and would never use it on anyone else. No one would hear it unless they heard him talking to her. It was the one that made her knees go weak and even though he was talking about golf, it was still working. His hands met with the outside of her legs to guide them. "That's good." He whispered, as he left a small kiss on her neck. A small smile went across her face; she loved how tender he was being. His hands traveled from her legs, over her hips, and rested for a moment on her waist, before going to her hands.

He chuckled lightly in her ear. "You don't have to grip it so tightly, darling." She loosened her hands and he slid them to the position they should be in.

"There you go." He whispered. He helped her practice swinging a few times, guiding her body with his.

"That's how you do it." His hands released hers and moved up her arm to her shoulders. He massaged her lightly.

"Loosen up a little, baby. It's supposed to be at least a little relaxing." He mumbled as he pressed a kiss through her hair to the back of her head. He stepped back and watched her again. She brought the club back and followed through, sending the ball into the air. It soared an impressive amount further than it had the last time she had gone golfing. She spun around with a massive smile on her face to find her husband with an amazed look on his face.

"Wow!" He exclaimed. "Now that's improvement!" She was still smiling. He walked over to her and placed a kiss on her lips while holding her face in his hands. He let go and put his arm around her shoulder before looking back to where the ball landed.

"So did I do good?" Kirsten asked looking up at him.

"Good? Baby, you did great." He said as he looked back at her. He planted a kiss on her nose.

"I had an amazing teacher." She chuckled as she took his head in her hands and placed small kisses on his lips. She spoke between kisses.

"Handsome."

"Gentle."

"And a terrific kisser."

Sandy stopped her kisses for a moment to speak.

"Oh is he?" He questioned teasingly. Not waiting for an answer, he pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Their kisses were getting more passionate and they were suddenly broken apart by the honking of a golf cart, a few yards away. Sandy lowered his chin to rest on Kirsten's shoulder and chuckled lightly into her ear.

"Back to the room, my dear?" He whispered.

"You read my mind." She giggled.

A while later, Sandy lay at Kirsten's side, holding her close to him. She lay on her back and Sandy was leaving lazy kisses along the side of her face down to her neck and stopping at her collarbone. She smiled and sighed contentedly.

"I love you, Kirsten." He said, still kissing her collarbone and shoulder.

"I love _you_, Sandy." She said, as she put her hand in Sandy's hair. He picked his head up and looked into her eyes. She placed her other hand on his face and kissed him fiercely, which forced him on his back. Kirsten climbed on top of him and kept her forehead to his as they kissed passionately.

"_If only every golfing expedition could end like this_," Sandy thought to himself.

_**Warning: I know nothing of golf so this might not be too accurate. Sorry! Also I had this idea before Josh or whoever wrote the episode a few weeks ago. I'm just very lazy so it didn't get written in time to post before that episode aired. But I promise you it has not been stolen. What also sucks is that I also have an idea for a one-shot that is similar to someone else's. I apologize to that person but I did think of it a while before their story was posted. But I digress here is the new chapter. **_

_**In the beginning this was at the top before the chapter but I wanted there to be some mystery as to what she was doing. Again. I hope you enjoyed and please review.**_


End file.
